


《他是星灵族》271

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 4





	《他是星灵族》271

271  
小奶片的“珍宝箱”从客观来讲确实是个挺有分量的木箱，就摆在壁柜中最显眼的位置。而里面存放着的物件，诸如填满赫宰姓名的练字本、抑或是一幅幅蜡笔画，无一不体现出这大半年来他对赫宰与日俱增的爱意。  
现如今的东海自以为这些玩意儿都是自己不懂事时留下的“黑历史”，却没有半分销毁掉它们的念头。反倒是看着纸张上如此幼稚的笔触，心生些许柔暖的感动。  
可当指腹摩挲过练字本的封皮，东海眉头一蹙，立刻发觉出蹊跷——小奶片时期的他，最不能容许练字本上沾染到任何脏污。就算是自己的图画也要放得远远的，生怕蜡笔不够牢固的色彩蹭到本子干净的书页上。  
而当下摆在眼前的，却是练字本的封皮犹如拓印般沾到他彼时画的蜡笔小猴，颜色都对得上。还有赫宰为他制作的纸壳人鱼宫殿，上面也黏着蜡笔混色后的污迹。  
东海见状，手握成拳片刻又放开，他确定了现在的心境依然如此前那般——虽然自己不再是小孩子了，但旁人若破坏了他对赫宰的爱意，便足以令他气得咬牙切齿。  
如果不是赫宰这时候上了楼，东海简直想凭空吼一声，他要找出翻他东西的笨贼，再狠狠踩那人不老实的手几下才能解气。

东海听见了赫宰的动静，扭过头与身后的男人四目相视，除了告知眼下的状况，而后也没憋住火气，将那过去的“珍宝箱”一把推入壁柜，咬着后槽牙，鼓起腮帮说道：“阿姨找你，也是说了家里进贼的事吧？”  
“嗯。”赫宰倒不怒反笑，只为东海这般过激的反应，“你比之前聪明多了。”  
“你…！”东海瞪了赫宰一眼，“我为什么生气，你最清楚。”  
赫宰忍俊不禁，旋即又搬出东海的宝贝箱子，找出那些被蜡笔画染脏的大小物件，轻声开口道：“我帮你拿橡皮擦掉脏的地方，再重新折个海底的大房子给你，别生气了，乖乖。”  
东海这才卸下小河豚似的鼓鼓腮帮，旋即夺过赫宰手中的本子，“哼”了声：“又不是你干的坏事，凭什么要你负责。”接着却问，“橡皮呢？”  
赫宰憋不住笑出声音来：“书房。”  
东海听后，立马朝楼下的书房跑去，脚步声“咚咚咚”得很是扎实。  
赫宰则笑着叹了口气，如果刚刚告诉东海：你为这些生气的模样太可爱了——他会不会直接替那个小偷受过，挨漂亮宝贝吹眉瞪眼地一顿暴锤？

赫宰还是跟着东海进了书房，发现对方果不其然拿橡皮擦着练字本上的蜡笔污迹，就情难自禁从身后环住东海的腰肢，再把脑袋枕在宝贝略微低垂的脖颈间，吹气似的发笑：“你知不知道，我好久没见你像这样生气了。”  
小奶片生气时，至多控诉几次“坏家伙”，再就是哆哆嗦嗦地委屈落泪了。  
可东海不一样，东海生气，就像小火龙顿时进化成喷火龙，绕着整栋楼边飞边喷火。  
赫宰也不知道该怎么去熄灭东海的怒火，但他可知的是，东海会为个不值几块钱的练字本抑或是他送的小礼物发火，再到现在一边生着气还要清理干净被碰脏的物件，就足见东海对他的爱之深切，已经近乎于病态的疯狂。  
这样一来，赫宰最起码明白了，他与东海在这一点上是相同的。  
于是，赫宰从环着东海的腰，到另一手抱住对方的肩头，温柔地摩挲之际，又抵在他耳边缓缓说道：“阿姨跟我说家里一到了晚上就有古怪的声响，很可能是进了外人，所以我第一时间就去检查了那个地下室。”那个存放着许许多多有关于你昔日点滴的地下室，“发现里面的东西没被动过，才放心地上了阁楼来找你。”  
东海停了片刻的动作：“那可恶的笨贼不知道我的唱片和相册比这些‘鬼画符’值钱吗？”  
赫宰闻言失笑：“那怎么还有个傻蛋会为这些‘鬼画符’气成现在这个样子？”  
说着，赫宰掐了下东海的腰。  
漂亮宝贝旋即回过头：“别的财物呢？你肯定问过阿姨了。”  
“嗯，没有丢。”赫宰知晓，他告诉东海这项实情，对方肯定气上加气了。  
果然，话音刚落，东海连手中的橡皮都砸了出去，正中不远处价格不菲的茶杯。杯子落在地上，听话地碎成两半：“可恶的笨贼！偷也不知道偷值钱的玩意儿，凭什么只有我的东西遭殃。”  
赫宰见茶杯碎得完整，便也没有去收拾的意思，只抱着东海的身子调转个方向，拧了拧他气红的脸颊：“我以为你恢复了记忆，肯定看不上以前那些幼稚的东西了。”  
东海一双圆圆的眼睛瞪着：“幼稚怎么了，我画这些的时候心里想的可都是你，我…”言及此，眼眶也红了，“我看家里进的也不是人，兴许是隔壁院子里关的杜宾，之前老冲着我叫，我让Choco去咬它们，才记我的仇，来咱们家里捣乱呢。”  
“越说越离谱了。”赫宰听着东海的话语，虽奇奇怪怪但又可爱至极，就顺势捧着他的脸颊，温柔地亲了再亲，“我还让阿姨去咱们家的小仓库里检查了一遍，你猜怎么着？”  
“嗯？”东海享受着赫宰如抓痒勺似的轻吻，倚在桌边，如猫咪打呼般地哼了几声。  
半分钟不到，门外响起阿姨叩门的声响，就像寻常时，阿姨只是示意：“李先生，东西帮您拿来了。”也不进门，说完便离开了。

赫宰去到门口，朝兀自在原地的东海招招手：“过来。”  
“什么啊？”东海皱了皱眉，仍为方才的烦心事闷闷不乐。  
然而向前几步，敞开的门外摆着一棵不算高的圣诞树。  
赫宰笑笑：“让阿姨检查过了，你去年圣诞节前做的圣诞树没被任何人磕碰坏。不仅如此，就连上面、我陪你挂上去的礼物盒也一个都没少，不然你数数？”  
东海先前蹙着的眉亦因此全然舒展开来，他满眼都是彼时赫宰陪他制作的小圣诞树——最上面的礼物，以他的身高是够不着的，故此还是赫宰抱他上去，才得以成功挂好。  
犹记得去年平安夜那晚，他们一起在圣诞树上缠满了细密的小灯泡。  
只等打开电源开关的那瞬间，小奶片眼中便全是寓意平安喜乐的“灯火辉煌”。

不过在当下这时分，东海前一秒还追忆着过去的美好，下一刻又因假想到不好的事会否降临在这棵圣诞树上，便对赫宰说道：“那笨贼真没有动过圣诞树？还是你怕我生气，让阿姨把它收拾干净了才抬过来的？”  
“我哪儿有那么多心思，偏偏费这劲讨好你。”赫宰无可奈何，况且他所言非虚，以及再一次抱住东海的腰，将人压在门口的圣诞树侧边，“再者，我刚才的话还没说完呢。”  
“？”东海被挤压得有些站不稳，只得牢牢搂上赫宰的脖子。  
两人离得更近了，赫宰才开口：“海海，你为我生气的样子真性感。”  
小喷火龙到嘴边的话语被尽数吞咽在对方的热吻之中，东海也从最初的抱怨，到被赫宰热乎乎的舌头伺候得整个口腔津液不止。  
他不懂生气的自己有什么性感的——但东海也知道，兴许是赫宰要命地喜欢他，就算他骂脏话都要夸他“骂得好”呢。  
思及此，东海原先的火气也走向身下的敏感地段，便不由岔开双腿，任由赫宰的膝盖意有所指地顶弄他的裤裆。

可老实说，自东海恢复记忆后，与赫宰的床笫之事就很少如此热烈过。

赫宰也终于说出了心中所想：“我想要你，像以前那样要你。”并干脆地脱下东海轻薄的T恤，“又怕伤着你，才想温柔些对你。”  
“…那你要温柔到什么时候？”东海直接拽住赫宰的双手，托着对方的手背，从抚摸自己发烫的脸蛋，到圆润的胸前。他放弃肌肉的发力，任胸部的软肉填满赫宰的掌心，“你要憋到今年的圣诞节吗？那之间我都只能陪你做没意思的爱？”  
赫宰愣了下，旋即问：“你是说，你觉得昨晚和我做爱就很没意思么？”  
东海没有直接回答，只从身侧的圣诞树上扯下个圣诞袜来，接着解开束缚着“小赫宰”的裤链，任里头早已勃起的性器突破内裤的桎梏，露出明显的形状来。  
这时东海才说道：“你下面的尺寸当然不可能没意思了，只不过…”言及此，东海竟将圣诞袜的开口对准赫宰的生殖器，从上至下套入，恰好撑得鼓鼓囊囊，“还有更好玩的呢。”  
东海一转攻势，赫宰也是许久没见过主动如斯的恋人，便乖乖地被对方用可爱的圣诞袜套住勃起的性器，内里的缝线毛边摩挲过他敏感的顶端神经，再加东海又用手帮他撸动开来，于是不住地喘息出声：“海海，袜子太紧了。”  
“不舒服吗？”东海知道赫宰爽得要命，不然那地方又怎会在他手心里轻微地发颤。  
再是为了省力，两人一齐席地而坐，赫宰将后背撑在圣诞树的枝干上，东海则靠在对方透着薄汗的肩头，贴近赫宰耳边笑道：“小奶片给不了你的，我都能给你。”  
赫宰为这一席话之后的遐想惹得气都喘不匀了，他虽然是被东海的手“伺候”着，但主动权又全然不在自己这里。  
这与他先前“调教”小奶片时的套路截然不同，但这样的东海在赫宰眼中更具成熟的韵味，是他阔别已久的甘露——更何况赫宰侧过头就能看见东海目光盈盈地盯着他，风水轮流转，往后流鼻血的人就该换成自己了。

不过赫宰也没闲着，偶尔当东海的身体凑过来时，就将唇齿覆在咫尺间的乳头上又吸又舔。  
如此一来，东海的整片胸口都被赫宰吸舔出紫红色的吻痕，便还呻吟着埋怨：“我之后约了和起范他们去游泳呢，你轻点。”  
“家里不是有泳池吗？”赫宰才不管，甚至嘴下使坏，在东海的胸部故意嘬出声响，“更何况起范还不了解咱们么？他知道你这些年就没少挨我操……”  
东海听了，立刻捏住赫宰的性器底端，再将固定发型的皮筋从头上解开，原本的丸子头也成了垂落一肩的长发。  
紧接着，小火龙想也不想就把皮筋拴在包裹性器的袜口，徒留赫宰的肉棒进入“抽真空”的状态。  
赫宰“嘶”了声，粗喘片刻后，才听东海笑道：“谁让你嘴上占我便宜，别忘了我刚才还在生气呢。”  
“生气”的东海继而对赫宰敞开双腿，又牵着对方的手抚摸在自己下体的各个性器之间，特别是已经湿润到不行的肉穴口。  
东海一边被赫宰的手指讨好着，再一边将赤裸在外的足尖抵在对方的下巴上摩挲：“想马上就操我吗？”  
赫宰脑中只剩情欲过剩后的空白，他甚至忘了一时“性”起的人是他自己，只为眼前的塞壬海妖目眩神迷，便点点头，并用手指撑开对方的肉道，不住地向里顶弄。  
“那，赫…啊~”东海坐起身，解开赫宰的圣诞袜，却仍旧要他底部套着无法发泄的皮筋，再将肉乎乎的屁股一点点坐下去，“赫宰，我的赫宰，我给你灭火的机会了…”  
东海只觉得身下的空虚全部被火热的肉棒塞满了，赫宰也不与他有任何温柔的交接，直接扣着他有些打哆嗦的臀瓣大开大合地操起来。  
只是这样的性事才是东海真正想要的淋漓畅快。  
他骑在赫宰身上，不仅对方在动，自己也随着频率摆屁股。  
赫宰的鼻尖就枕在东海软软的胸口，时不时调侃：“我的海海真会玩弄男人啊。”  
他赚到了，上个月和他共赴云雨的人，和眼前这个简直是长着一张脸的两个人，令赫宰总有些恍惚，他是不是又中了海妖的幻术？  
这一刻，赫宰除了不能尽情地射精，他更喜欢现如今骑着他性器热辣催情的漂亮宝贝。  
以赫宰的视角看去，他能从下瞥见身上美人被操得发红的脸蛋，还有对方兴奋到直痉挛的胸口肉浪：“好宝贝，你再晃下去，我都要被你的奶骚味儿可爱到晕倒了。”  
东海咬着下唇，发动下身的力量，狠狠吸紧了后穴，绞着赫宰的肉棒同时，又呸了声：“鸡鸡都被捆住了，嘴巴就老实点。”  
赫宰竟还张嘴接住东海故意喷出的唾液，顺势舔吻在对方的嘴巴上，使劲儿吸了吸东海的唇齿，听对方欲罢不能地呻吟出声，才松开来：“活佛看你这样都要还俗了，我凭什么老实？”  
“讨厌…”东海嗔着，但并不反感被如此调侃，只觉得浑身上下都像沾染了彼此的气味。但他又想起赫宰“可恶”的戏谑，于是摇摇屁股，看着赫宰填满笑意的双眼，“李赫宰，我身上真有奶骚味儿？”  
赫宰“噗”地笑出声，开了回答的条件：“帮我把套在鸡巴上的头绳解开，就告诉你。”  
东海瞪了赫宰一眼，反手刚解开对方生殖器底端的皮筋，就被接连数百次的顶弄搞得腹部肌肉都打颤：“啊！李赫宰！赫宰~”  
小火龙到底还是个笨蛋小老虎，到最后又只会含着赫宰递去的手指头边舔边撒娇：“赫，都给你解开了，你还没跟我说呢…”  
“说什么？”赫宰向两人交合的下体看去，只见宝贝的肉屁股仍不停吃进自己的性器，便知晓他们大概会在同一时间射出来，于是就将龟头按揉在穴内的G点上，“说你身上的奶骚味儿怎么来的吗？”  
“唔…毕竟别人都说我香，只有你…”  
“谁说你香？”赫宰眉头一皱。  
东海这当口想也不想：“圭贤说的…”  
赫宰闻言，立刻掐住东海的肩膀，向上狠狠顶了数次，期间亦不忘说了好几遍：“让你少跟他一起待着。”“你听见没有？”“喂，李东海。”  
东海这番都快被顶没气了，却仍止不住偷笑：“知道你会吃醋才说这些呢，笨蛋老公。”  
不过赫宰也是快射了才会突然冒出这么大的火气，故此对圭贤的那些“迁怒”也尽数化作喷溅在东海体内的汩汩白浊。  
东海是任由赫宰如何侵犯都能食髓知味地满足应对，这下赫宰憋闷了好几炮的精液全都被他“吞进”了体内，更是直接仰在身后的圣诞树上，不住喃喃：“我知道奶骚味儿怎么来的了…”说着，手指伸向他们仍未分开的下体，捞起黏糊糊的体液，涂抹在自己的腹部，“你射太多了，什么奶骚味儿，我身上有李赫宰的味儿还差不多。”

赫宰听着这话，不应期也像登时结束了。他只觉得之前憋得太久，这回还能再迅速勃起一次——就在东海哆嗦的肉道里继续猛地挺进。

“砰！”

赫宰太过使劲，以至于两人用来借力倚靠的圣诞树彻底倒塌。

东海看着在眼前走向“灭亡”的圣诞树，旋即朝赫宰瞪去一眼：“早知道就不把你的皮筋解开了！”  
只有赫宰忍不住偷乐：  
想来他往后的人生又多了一笔光辉事迹——在把李东海操到虚脱的同时，也操塌了一棵圣诞树。


End file.
